


老公

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	老公

王凯疲惫地倒在了床上。工作活动接二连三，马不停蹄的奔波几乎要榨干了他的全部精力。他也已经是个36岁的男人了。回到家后终于能得到一时的安定，然而家里空荡荡，依然是几天前临走时的样子，却总觉得少了点什么。

他想那人了。

他拉开裤子拉链，也不脱，隔着内裤抚慰自己。鼓胀的一团大鸟在他手里舒展羽毛，膨胀，苏醒，昂首叫嚣着，在灰色内裤上涂出一滩深色。修长有力的手指握着鸟，揉捏，磨蹭，把鸟伺候得舒舒服服，然而他还是不满意。想要的不是手的短暂安抚，而是另一个人的温柔又急切的对待。

王凯翻了个身，伸长手臂去床头够到手机，还差点手抖把手机摔下床，幸好两个手指捏住了边角，完好无损带回了床上。

他撩开白T的领子，对着屏幕里自己棱角突显的锁骨看来看去，要找到一个最合适的拍摄角度。那人最喜欢他的锁骨，每次都要对着这里又亲又啃，像贪食的狗觅着了一块美味的肉骨头，把这里啃得湿淋淋，连带脖子也吻一通，直到他不耐烦到破口骂他，才会爬上来堵住他的嘴，用一个热烈的吻。

他想的越来越多，越来越下流，不堪入目，连带着耳朵也红了起来，终于忍不住，随意找了个角度，把锁骨连带修长的颈项和突出的喉结一起锁进了屏幕里。又觉得少了点什么，才想起来要打开实况，又拍了一遍。顺便连咽口水时颤动的喉结也一起拍了进去。

他才不信那人能忍住。

 

弟弟刚拍完广告，穿着运动休闲的衣服坐下来拧开瓶水，便看到助理神色紧张地举着手机小跑过来找他，如临大敌。他接过手机看到是个通话申请，想也没想便点开来放到耳边，便听到那边传来不耐烦的熟悉声音：“你怎么不回我微信啊。”

王凯等得不耐烦，原本脾气很好的人，碰上跟那人相关的事情，便觉得时间过得极慢，消息发出去两分钟便拿起手机看回复。明明知道那人说不定在忙工作，也觉得内心憋屈。他被惯坏了，需要被立刻关怀，才不想体谅那人，忍不住又发了几条消息，同样是石沉大海。

他决定数18只羊，数完了就去电话。恋爱的滋味令他煎熬，于是只数到了第17只卷毛绵羊便忘记了刚刚的决定，拨通了那个号码。

 

弟弟听出来那边的大猫在撒娇了，便说：“我刚拍完了广告，才看手机。哥想我了啊？”他才来得及喝口水，便听到那边细碎的声音，不知道是在干什么，突然有点没来由的紧张。他才来得及对助理使个眼色让他离开，便听到那边软下来的声音，隔着湿漉漉的暧昧气氛，对他说：“想老公了。”

他立刻硬了。

那边摄影师跟助理沟通完，想问他能不能再拍一条。然而助理回来看到老板的时候便知道糟了——那条宽松休闲裤蓬起那么大一团，举着电话满脸春色，怎么讲也不能回拍摄现场了，只好勉强跟摄影师说：老板家里有急事，实在没办法再加班赶一条了。只能麻烦您再修一修图，谢谢理解啊。

王凯猫在床上，空调开着，他也懒得脱衣服。听到那边终于回他了便不管不顾地讲了起来：“哥哥想老公了，哥哥的鸟也想老公了……老公那么久不回来，哥哥都想出去找别人了。”他听到那边愈发粗重的喘息声，手上抚慰肉棒的动作也忍不住加快了许多，额头上冒出了一层薄汗：“哥哥想吃老公的大奶子了……想要老公，想到不行了。”他故意停顿了下，喘了几声，那声音他自己听了都要羞耻到脸红，“想被老公……”他话音还没落下，便听见那边比他更急切更低沉的声音：“我知道了，等老公回家。”不等到他说话便挂断了。

王凯举着手机便愣了，他怎么也想不到自己居然会被挂电话。他只觉得生气，这样被宠坏了的脾气在他身上难得一见，然而他已经下定决心，那人怎么哄都不要答应。

要个男朋友还不如要个按摩棒贴心呢。

于是手机甩到一边，来的电话通通看都不看一眼。再加上连日奔波的疲惫，也就这样不知不觉地睡着了。

 

弟弟一路开车奔回家，在门口甩掉鞋子，穿着短袜走进卧室，便看到他的傻哥哥合衣睡着。袜子也不记得脱，细瘦的脚踝悬在床边，让他忍不住想摸上去。大大咧咧的占了大半张床，被也不盖，嚣张的只解开裤子扣，下面便是他已经妄想了多日的东西。

 

王凯一向睡得浅。他只听到有什么声音，却累到不想睁开眼去看，也没想过自己现在这幅样子被人看去会怎样。这是他家，能拿着钥匙进来的，除了他，他的助理，还有谁？

直到他被湿热口腔包围住的感觉惊醒。他瞪大眼低头看去，日思夜想的小男朋友就趴在他两腿间，扒下了他的内裤，用唇舌伺候着他的肉棒，那只又被唤醒的湿漉漉的大鸟。

他一瞬间想叫出声。弟弟也发现他醒了，抬起眼直白的看他，让他只觉得自己下一秒便会被摁回床上，然后被狠狠贯穿。

但什么也没发生。他在睡着之前已经射了一次，黏糊糊的白浊全部糊在了内裤里面。肉棒还没擦干净，便被这样温柔对待。王凯很快又硬起来了。

但他还是不想轻易原谅他的小男朋友。

弟弟温柔地吃着他的哥哥的肉棒。从侧面一路舔下来，手指又轻揉马眼，含住右面的卵蛋吞吐，直把王凯伺候得哼哼。他察觉到一只手落在他的头顶上，揪住他的头发，于是便回到顶点，舌面刷过冠状沟，牙齿轻轻磕着柔软脆弱的地方，又裹住漂亮的龟头，用力吸了一口。他的好哥哥终于忍不住出了声，断断续续喘道：“你想……搞死我吗……”

弟弟当然舍不得搞死他的好哥哥。他嘴上没停，手指绕到后面去摸哥哥的小穴，摸了一手黏软潮湿。

真是一只忍不住发情的坏猫咪。

进入的过程毫无阻碍。他的哥哥欢迎他还来不及，食指进去时便被软肉紧紧包裹，他甚至隐约听到了一声呻吟。王凯突然揪紧了他的头发。紧接着嘴里的肉棒便跳动了起来。

射精了。

 

王凯全身瘫软倒在床上，只觉得像是刚打完一场大仗。背后的白T被汗水浸湿，还没来得及喘口气，便被弟弟凑上来要和他接吻。

“亲什么亲。”王凯一把推开他，想抱怨一堆，撒娇一堆，然而话到嘴边又说不出口，只来得及喘气。爽是爽过了，可他难得记一点仇，偏偏不愿原谅刚刚被挂电话的事情。

弟弟也不生气，下了床开始脱裤子，然后把衬衫从下往上一卷，直接甩到床边。王凯忍不住盯着他的腹肌和胸肌看，看得心痒痒，却假装满不在意的扭过头去。弟弟跪在床上，给他的猫咪脱袜子，脱裤子，脱到上衣的时候终于忍不住了，大猫捧住他的脸，一脸严肃的盯着他：“为什么挂我电话！”

“因为想哥哥想到硬了。”弟弟轻松地把他俩之间的最后一点阻碍甩掉床下，抱住王凯转了个身，把他放到了自己身上：“所以要赶紧回家，请发骚的哥哥吃老公的大奶子。”

 

王凯居然一时不知道该说什么。他当时老牛吃嫩草，泡上这个小男友的时候可没想过他居然这么会撩人。他当然喜欢弟弟的胸肌和腹肌，虽然他也有，却总不能和健身狂人相比。他一口含住弟弟的乳头，毫不掩饰自己的色欲。

弟弟从来未被床伴这样对待过。从前就算是喜欢，也最多上手而已，而他的老哥哥却对此表现出了强烈的兴趣，甚至忍不住吃他。他也从未想到自己居然会被调教到一被吃乳头便硬起来，甚至光是想到这件事情本身便能带给他性快感。看到王凯吸吮他乳头时闭着眼的迷乱模样，弟弟整个人都兴奋起来。

王凯紧紧地趴在弟弟身上，赤裸的肉身相贴，抱住他宽厚的胸膛，把头深深埋下去，埋入他熟悉的气味。他从第一天看到弟弟的时候就想这么做了，而现在，这具身体全部属于他。他可以含住他的乳头，他可以抚摸他的腹肌，而当那根熟悉的肉棒紧紧贴住他臀缝的时候，他想要被操进去。

王凯抬起头，居高临下的对弟弟说：“操我。”

弟弟捏捏他的耳朵，哄他：“叫老公才可以哦，哥哥不可以这么没礼貌。”

王凯有点不耐烦，他已经憋了很久，虽然刚射过两次，然而后穴依然饥渴。饿到想要被立刻填满，凶狠对待。

他也这么做了。面无表情的扶住肉棒就要坐下去，弟弟立刻傻眼，赶紧抱住他。刚刚才进去了一根手指，他真怕他的好哥哥把自己玩坏。只好嘴上哄着“好好好，不叫老公”一边用手指进入他。

才刚进去，便被热情的软肉拥吻了。很久未被进入的后穴干燥而拘谨，壁道触感如丝绸一般，再往里面探去，粗长的手指便摸到了一个不得了的地方。这个地方他记得熟，王凯也记得熟。于是刚一碰上照面便感觉里面


End file.
